Todd McCaffrey
Todd J. McCaffrey (b. April 27, 1956 as Todd Johnson) is the youngest son of author Anne McCaffrey. He is a writer of science-fiction best known for his continuation of his mother's best-selling Dragonriders of Pern series. Todd's work on Pern started in earnest with Dragon's Kin (2003), co-written with his mother. 2005 saw the release of Todd's first solo Pern novel, Dragonsblood. Both books take place primarily at the beginning of Pern's Third Pass, nearly two Pernese millennia before the events chronicled in most of Anne McCaffrey's solo Pern novels, such as Dragonflight and The White Dragon. Dragon's Fire, another Anne and Todd McCaffrey collaboration, was released in July 2006. The younger McCaffrey has ideas for several more novels set in the Third Pass. Todd McCaffrey worked as a computer programmer before taking up writing full-time. He published several short stories and other works under his original name of Todd Johnson. These included an article on Pernese Threadfighting tactics based on his experience as an amateur pilot. In 2007 he contributed to the Doctor Who short-story collection, Short Trips: Destination Prague. In 2008, he was a Guest of Honor, along with his mother, at Albacon.Albacon official web site. Accessed February 4, 2008. In 2009, he was be Literary Guest of Honor at AggieCon and ConDor.ConDor official web site. In 2013 he was at San Diego Comic-Con 2013http://www.smartpopbooks.com/san-diego-comic-con-2013/ on the The Delphic Oracle, also signing copies of Dragonwriter: A Tribute to Anne McCaffrey and Pern along with David Brin, David Gerrold, and John Goodwin. Publications While Todd McCaffrey has published most of his novels on the subject of his mother's Dragonriders of Pern series, he has also published several short stories and a Choose Your Own Adventure type novel. McCaffrey has contributed to the following anthologies and magazines: * The War Years #1: The Far Stars War - contains The Archimedes Effect (1990; part of an anthology series edited by Bill Fawcett) * The War Years #3: The Jupiter War - contains Dasher (1991; part of an anthology series edited by Bill Fawcett) * The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern - contains Threadfighting Tactics on Pern, s section of chapter 6 (with Jody Lynn Nye and Anne McCaffrey, 1992) * Bolos Book I: Honor of the Regiment - contains Ploughshare (1993; part of the Bolos series created by Keith Laumer) * Bolos Book II: The Unconquerable - contains Legacy (1994; part of the Bolos series created by Keith Laumer) * Bolos Book IV: Last Stand - contains Force of Nature (1997; part of the Bolos series created by Keith Laumer) * Albedo One (science fiction magazine) - contains Best Evidence (1998) * Liftport - The Space Elevator: Opening Space to Everyone - contains Tribute (2006) * Short Trips: Destination Prague - contains The Dragons of Prague (2007; Doctor Who anthology) * Here Be Dragons: Tales of DragonCon - contains DragonCon: Trials and Tribulations (2008) * Writers for Relief, Vol. 2: An Anthology to Benefit the Bay Area Food Bank - contains Tree (2008) * Albedo One (science fiction magazine) - contains The Terrorist In My Kitchen (2012) * Writers for Relief, Vol. 3: An Anthology to Benefit Those Who Suffered in Oklahoma - contains The One Tree of Luna (2013) * Dragonwriter: A Tribute to Anne McCaffrey and Pern editer, writer. Pern novels and solo works: * Combat Command: In the World of David Drake's Hammer's Slammers - Slammers Down! (1988; gamebook based on David Drake's Hammerverse series) * Dragonholder: The Life and Dreams (So Far) of Anne McCaffrey (1999)http://www.openroadmedia.com/ebook/dragonholder/ * Dragon's Kin (with Anne McCaffrey, 2003) * Dragonsblood (2005) * Dragon's Fire (with Anne McCaffrey, 2006) * Dragon Harper (with Anne McCaffrey, 2007) * Dragonheart (2008) * Dragongirl (2010) * Dragon's Time (with Anne McCaffrey, 2011) * Sky Dragons (with Anne McCaffrey, 2012) * The One Tree of Luna and Other Short Stories (2012; anthology of Tree; its sequel The One Tree of Luna; Tribute; Robin Redbreast; Why I Shot My Car (previously published as Best Evidence); Dasher; Men!; and Stone the Crows) * Newsletter http://pernhome.com/tjm/?page_id=2173 References External links * Author's blog (originally registered as toddmccaffrey.org) ru:Маккефри, Тодд Category:Authors (Real World)